


Male reader x Yang Xiao Long (Vol. 1)

by The13th



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13th/pseuds/The13th
Summary: You're Pyrrha's twin brother, you come to beacon along with your sister. There you get in many wild adventures and create new friendships and even a romance(Yang x Mreader story)I don't own RWBY





	1. Chapter 1

**(Your pov)**

You slept on a bench on the ship to Beacon, but your peaceful sleep was interrupted by your twin sister, Pyrrha

Pyrrha: Hey Y/n, wake up

Y/n: Ahh, what?

Pyrrha: We almost here

You sighed and sat up on the bench and rubbed your eyes.

Y/n: I guess Beacon awaits the Nikos twins

Pyrrha nodded and patted your back and got up from the beach and walked away.

Y/n: Hey, don't leave me!

Pyrrha: Than hurry up!

You sighed and got to your feet, you watched as your sister disappeared into the crowd of students waiting to get off the ship.

Y/n: Dammit

The students started to pile off the ship as you looked around trying to find out where Pyrrha ran off to. As you walked off the ship you looked over at a blonde hair boy throwing up into a trash can. You chuckled at the sight and walked over to him and patted him on the back.

Y/n: You okay there bud?

The blond man just nodded and resumed throwing up in the trash can. You laughed as you left him to look for your sister. You looked up at Beacon with amazement, that's when you bumped into someone.

???: Hey watch it

Y/n: Sorry!

you than sensed something falling towards the ground (You semblance is like a sixth sense). You reacted fast and caught the vile of red dust, luckily that didn't hit the ground or there would be trouble. You then looked at the person you bumped into, it was a girl with a black bow ontop her head.

Y/N: Sorry, I think you dropped this

You handed the vile back to the girl who looked at you for a second than at two more girls arguing about something.

Bow girl: It's not mine, it's theirs

You and the bow girl walked over to the others. you recognized one as Weiss Schnee. The other you had no idea who she was.

Red girl: I said I was sorry, princess!

Bow girl: Heiress actually

Y/n: Of the Schnee dust company if I not mistaken

The two girls looked in your direction.

Bow girl: Which is the largest producer of energy propellant in the world

Wiess: Finally, some recognition!

Y/n: Is it the same company with bad labor forces?

You asked the girl next to you.

Bow girl: *nods* And there questionably business partners

Wiess: what how dare-

The girl in the red giggled

Wiess: The nerve of you two-

Wiess got closer to the two of you getting madder and madder.

Wiess: Ugh!

Wiess snatched the vile out of the bow girls hand and stormed off followed by a butler carrying her suitcases.

Y/n: Rich girls

Girl in red: I promise I'll make this up to you!!

The girl yelled after Wiess.

Y/n: I wouldn't try, people like her tend not to give up very easily

Girl in red: I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day

She turned around and looked at you. She seemed shocked, you turned around to find the girl with the bow walking off. You turned back to the girl in red.

Y/n: Ummm...

Girl in red: Hey, I'm Ruby

Ruby smiled and outstretched her hand for you to shake. You smiled and took her outstretched hand.

Y/n: Y/n Nikos

Ruby: *Gasp* You mean like Pyrrha Nikos!?

You sighed, every time you mentioned your last name they always brought up your sister. She was the celebrity, after all, you were just her brother.

Y/n: Yep

The blonde boy from before walked up to you guys with a smile.

Jaune: Hey, I'm Jaune Arch

Y/n/Ruby: aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?

**Time skip brought to by Chibi Y/n Getting a nuggy by a Chibi Pyrrha**

You, Ruby, and Jaune were walking through Beacons gardens.

Jaune: I'm just saying motion sickness is more common problem than people let on

Y/n: Okay Vomit-boy

You patted his back.

Jaune: Hey!

Ruby: *giggles* We're sorry, Vomit-boy is the first thing that came to mind

Y/n: You may be, but I love that name

Ruby gave you a *Are you serious look*.

Jaune: Oh yea, what if I call you crater face *points to Ruby* and. . . I got nothing for you *Points to you*

Y/n: and you never will

Ruby: hey why do I get singled out, the explosion was on accent

Jaune: Well the name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it

You and Ruby looked at Jaune with disbelief

Ruby: Do they?

Jaune: They will! Well, I hope they will. . . My Mom always says that- never mind

You and Ruby giggled at Jaunes reaction.

Jaune: What about you Y/n?

Y/n: Me? well, what is there to say? I live a normal life with my family. I wish anyway, I always felt out of place in my family. Pyrrha was always the one that was good at everything, but she was always a sister to me. She was actually my only friend growing up, just me and my sis against the world. Even when fame tried to get in the way, Pyrrha always had time for me.

Ruby: AWWWW

Ruby grabbed you arm swung with it.

Jaune: I would like to meet this Pyrrha one day, she seems nice

You just nodded as you continued to walk

Y/n: What about you Ruby?

Ruby: Well I have this thing!

Out of nowhere, she pulled out her weapon that transformed into a scythe. You had to roll out the way of the blade as it hit the ground.

Y/n: Wow!

Ruby: Sorry

You got to your feet and dusted yourself off

Y/n: I'm good!

Jaune: Is that a scythe!!

Ruby: It is also customizable, high powered, sniper rifle

Jaune: What?

Y/n: A gun Jaune. . . A gun

Jaune: Oh

Y/n: But the important question is, that thing is two times the size of your body!

Ruby: So?

Y/n: But-I-What-Never mind

Ruby: What do you guys got!?

You smirked as you pulled out W/N (Weapons name) out of its sheath on your back. It looked to be a normal sword with a red design that all Nikos family had. You then pressed a button on the handle and another blade sprung from the bottom of the handle so it was now a double bladed sword.

Ruby: So cool

You smiled a bit and put W/N away and turned to Jaune.

Y/n: What about you jaune?

Jaune: oh-uh-I got this sword.

Jaune pulled out a simple sword out of a sheath.

Ruby: ooooooohhhhhh

Y/n: Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool

Jaune: Oh, also a shield

Jaune pulled out his shield.

Ruby: so what do they do

Ruby touched the sheld making it retract causing Jaune to fumble with it.

Y/n: Nice one ruby

Ruby playfully hits you in the shoulder. Once Jaune got the shield under control he turned to you two

Ruby: so. . . What do they do?

Jaune: well the sheld gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I can put it away

Jaune showed you guys the action and put his weapons away.

Y/n: But wouldn't it weigh the same?

Jaune: yea it does

Ruby: Well *chuckles* I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I kinda did go a little overboard designing it.

Jaune: Wait - You made that?

Ruby: Of course

Y/n: All students at signal make their own weapons

You pointed out

Ruby: wait, didn't you make yours?

Jaune: It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used to fight in the war

You could tell Jaune was ashamed by this.

Y/N: well I think that's great

Jaune smiled up at you

Ruby: You gotta have an appreciation of the classic these days

Jaune: yea, the classics

Ruby: why did you guys help me in the courtyard

Y/n: I merely bumped into the girl with the bow

Jaune: well, my mom says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'

Ruby: hmmm. . .

You looked around for a sec.

Y/n: guys. . . where are we going?

Jaune: Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys

You guys stopped walking and looked around.

Jaune: Do you guys think there is a directory, or a food court, a recognizable landmark of some kind.

You and Ruby chuckled at Jaune

Jaune: Is that a no?

Y/n/Ruby: yes, that's a no


	2. Speeches & sleeping bags

You, Ruby, and Jaune walk into the main hall where professor Ozpin was going to make his announcement. Then someone yelled at them.

???: Hey Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!! 

Ruby: Oh, hey I got to go. See you guys after the ceremony!

Ruby ran off towards the other girl

Jaune: Hey-Wait! Where am I going to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?

You looked back to see your sister.

Y/n: Hey I'll see you later

You left the confused and upset Jaune behind.

Y/n: Hey sis!

Pyrrha saw you and smiled.

Pyrrha: I see you are still in one piece

Y/n: It doesn't help when you leave me on my own 

Pyrrha: sorry

You rolled your eyes at her. 

Pyrrha: I'm sure you where alright on your own 

Y/n: I did meet a couple people

Pyrrha: Like that blonde boy you were with

Y/n: Yep, his name is Jaune. He is very. . . interesting 

The sound of a mic turning on drew your attention to the stage where professor Ozpin stood.

Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. ( _as the students whisper among themselves_ ) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. 

Y/n: Well he was. . . umm

Pyrrha nudged you to be quit as Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the mic 

Glynda:  you will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Ruby swinging her scythe almost hitting Chibi Y/n**

You set up your sleeping bag next to Pyrrha's, you were dressed in your pajama pants but no top letting your muscles show. 

Pyrrha: Do you really not have a top to wear? 

You turned to you sister and shrugged 

Y/n: I was lazy

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and got into her sleeping bag.

Pyrrha: goodnight dear brother

Y/n: Goodnight

You looked over to see Jaune walking around in. . . Whatever he is wearing. You than spotted Ruby and a blonde hair girl talking with the bow girl. You decided to walk over and join them. As you got closer you could hear there conversation 

Yellow girl: so . . . What's your name?

Blake: *Sigh* Blake

Blake said as she looked over the top of her book.

Yang: well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister

That's when you walked up

Y/n: wait, you two are sisters?

Ruby: Oh, hi Y/n

Yang: Well hello hot stuff

Yang winked at you. You looked at Blake.

Y/n: Your that girl I bumped into

Blake: yep

You looked back at Yang and Ruby who just shrugged. 

Yang: (to Blake) Nice night don't you think?

Y/n: Is that the best you could come up with?

Yang: Hey, I'm trying okay

Blake: Yes this night is lovely, almost as lovely as this book

You all stare at her for a second

Blake: that I will continue to read

Still nothing

Blake: as soon as you leave 

Y/n: Ohh, that's what you where trying to get across

Yang: yea, this girl is a lost cause

Y/n: What where you guys even-

Ruby: what's it about

You looked at Ruby who interrupted you

y/n: *grumble* rude

Blake: huh

Ruby: Your book. . . Does it have a name?

Blake: Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Yang: Oh yeah, that's real lovely

Ruby walked forward

Ruby: I love books, Yang use to read one to me before bed

Y/n: Aww, now that's cute 

Ruby and Yang blushed at you comment

Ruby: anyway, they were stories of heroes and monsters. there one of the reasons I want to be a huntress

Blake: And why is that? Hoping you will live happily ever after?

Ruby: I hope we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protect people who couldn't protect themselves!

Y/n: Wow

Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child. ( _her smile turns into a frown_ ) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. 

Ruby: Well that's why we're here, to make it better

Yang: Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister

You looked over at Yang bear hugging the death out of Ruby. 

Ruby: Cut it out!

They began to fight in a cloud of smoke. Blake looked at you.

Blake: Should we do something?

Y/n: Nah

Weiss: What in the world is going on over here!

Y/m: uh-oh, here comes trouble

Weiss: Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

Yang: Oh not you again!

Ruby: Shush. Guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep

Weiss: Oh, now your on my side

Ruby: I was always on your side

You watched Blake pick up the candles

Yang: Yeah! what's your problem with my sister, she is only trying to be nice!

Weiss: she is a hazard to my health!

Blake than blew out the candles leaving the room dark.

Y/n: *sigh* This is going to be a long year


	3. Locker room

You opened your locker next to Pyrrha (you two had a locker next to each other). You pulled out W/N and inspected it. That's when you heard Weiss walk up to Pyrrha.

Weiss: so Pyrrha, have you given any thoughts on who's team you want to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself 

Pyrrha: Well, my brother of course, but other than that no. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may

You two have always planned to be on the same team since you were little. You always called it the dream team! Weiss looked over at you with a frown, then put on a smile when she turned back to Pyrrha. 

Weiss: Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together. 

Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!

You slammed your locker door shut.

Y/n: What!?

Weiss: Great!

Weiss turned her back to you guys. 

Y/n: What, you want Weiss on your team!

Pyrrha: Don't be rude Y/n!

You sighed and grunted as you sheathed your sword. Jaune than walked between your sister and Weiss and leaned on the locker.

Jaune: you know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

Weiss: You again!

Pyrrah stepped beside Jaune.

Pyrrah: Nice to meet, Jaune!

Jaune then pushed her out the way

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. 

You looked at Pyrrha with a shocked/upset look.

Jaune: So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day

Weiss facepalmed 

Weiss: Oh, you got to be kidding me!

Jaune: Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?

Pyrrha:  Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

Jaune: You don't say

Jaune's sudden movements made you look over at Jaune in front of Pyrrha.

Jaune: Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team

You looked over Pyrrha's shoulder at Jaune

Y/n: did you just call her hot-stuff?!

Before he could reply Weiss zoomed in between Pyrrha and Jaune. 

Weiss: Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Jaune: Not the slightest, Snow angle

You rolled your eyes at Jaune's attempt to flirt with Weiss. 

Weiss: This is Pyrrha

Pyrrha: Hello again

Pyrrha waved at Jaune.

Y/n: Oh and me Y/n 

You said as you step beside Pyrrha. Weiss waved you off.

Weiss: yea, whatever.

You let out a frustrated huff 

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

Y/n: hey, I was close second!

Pyrrha lightly patted your shoulder for comfort 

Jaune: never heard of it

Weiss scoffed.

Weiss: She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!

Y/n: Yea, she was awesome!

Pyrrha: aww, thank you Y/n

Jaune: The what?

Weiss: *waves her arms up and down rapidly*  She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune: *gasp* That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! 

Pyrrha:  Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

Jaune: Y/n! why didn't you tell me!!

Y/n: seriously dude!

Weiss: So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask  _her_  to be on your team?

Jaune hangs his head

Jaune: I guess not ... Sorry 

Y/n: And you would Weiss?

Weiss: Hey!

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

This soon raised his spirits

Jaune: D'oh, stop it!

Weiss walked up behind him

Weiss: Seriously! please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

Jaune got up really close to Weiss

Jaune:  Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

You looked over at your sister to see her throw Miló at Jaune. The Miló hit his hoodie and dragged him away and got stuck in a locker. 

Y/n: Geez, Pyrrha

Pyrrha: *At Jaune* I'm sorry!!

Announcement:  Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Y/n: well, it's time to get the show on the road!

You, Pyrrha, and Weiss started to walk out the locker room. you passed Jaune on the way out pinned to a locker by Miló. Pyrrha pulls out  Miló from the locker making Jaune fall to the floor.

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you

Jaune: *sigh* Likewise

You chuckled at Jaune before.

Y/n: You tried your best

???: Having trouble there ladykiller?

You turned to see the sisters Yang and Ruby walking towards you and Jaune.

Jaune: I don't understand. . . My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?

Jaune was helped to his feet by Ruby.  

Yang: Snowangle, probably wasn't the best start

Y/n: Baby steps dude, baby steps

You walked off with yang as Ruby helped Jaune.

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n getting chased by Beowolves**

You where all standing on platforms on a cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ozpin was pacing in front of you. You were next to Pyrrha and Weiss.

Ozpin:  For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. 

Ozpin:  These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.  That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

You glanced over at Pyrrha with a smile and thumbs up. 

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you  **will**  die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?  

Jaune: Yeah, umm-

Ozpin: Good!  Now, take your positions.

You pulled out W/n and held it tightly. You glanced over as you watched Weiss get catapulted off the pad. You smirked and got ready, it was only a second later that you were thrown off the cliff by the pad. 

**The true test starts now!**


	4. The Emerald Forest

You felt the air rush past your H/c hair. You held out your sword and when you got close enough you stuck it in a tree trunk slowing your movement. when you slowed down enough you pushed off the trunk and using your free hand swung off a branch and landed safely on the forest floor. You looked around the forest, you heard the noses of gunshots and wood splitting. Then silence until you heard the familiar voice of Jaune in the distance.

Jaune: Thank you!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

You shook your head. You began to move through the forest. 

Y/n (In head): Come on Pyrrha, where are you!?

You walked through the forest looking for your sister. You then bumped into a hard object, you backed up and looked at what you hit. It turned out to be an Ursa.

Y/n: Well shi-

Before you could finish your sentence the Ursa slammed its claws down at you. You rolled out the way and pulled out W/n. The Ursa let out a roar, You twirled your sword around and got ready to fight.

Y/n: Bring it!!

The Ursa charged at you, you jumped and flipped over it and plugged your sword into it's back. The Ursa let out a shriek and tried to shake you off. You where thrown off it's back, as you skidded across the ground you stopped yourself with W/n. The Ursa let out another yell and three more Ursa came out the bushes and roared at you. 

Y/n: You brought your friends! Not cool man.

The four Ursa charged at you. They swung their claws at you which you used your semblance to see coming and dodged out the way of all the attacks. You then pressed the button on the hilt of W/n and let the 2nd blade pop out. You began to twirl and slash at the Ursa's cutting them when they got close. One Ursa got bold and lunged at you. You moved out the way of the lunge and stabbed one of the blades through its eyes killing it. As you pulled the sword out another Ursa attacked you. You fell to your back and W/n was thrown out of your reach. The Ursa went to bite you until you felt a sudden power surge rush through you. You held your arms out to protect yourself from the Ursa, by doing so a wave of wind blew the Ursa off of you. 

You blinked in confusion at your hands. Your shocked state was intrupted by a roar of an Ursa. You flipped back onto your feet and rolled under a swing of an Ursa and towards W/n. You swiped it up and looked back at the Ursa. You smirked as you spun W/n and watched it turn into a large revolver with dust bullets loaded into it. You started to open fire on the Grimm killing of one of them with fire dust bullets. another one charged at you full speed. Out of bullets, you turned W/n back into its double-bladed sword form. You then threw the sword like a spear towards the Ursa, The blade hit directly in its eye killing the Ursa making it slide on the forest floor towards you. You covered your eyes from the dust the Ursa kicked up with its dead body. As the dust cleared up you went to pull out W/n from the Grimm's eye when another Grimm roared. There was still one last Ursa left. 

You looked down at your hands than to the approaching Ursa. You decided it was worth a shot and thrust your hand out at the Ursa. Nothing happened, you tried again. Nothing happened.

Y/n: Shi-

The Ursa roared as it was about to reach you. You thrust both hands out. Behind you, tress flew off the ground towards the Ursa. The tree trunks hit the Ursa penetrating its skin and killing the beast. 

Y/n: what the fuck

You looked at your hands with wonder and surprise. This was new power even to you, you then heard what sounded like gunshots.

Y/n: Time to move

With that, you ran deeper into the forest.

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n eating a large pizza**

You made it to a clearing where a ruin stood. You looked closer to see that chess pieces were on small pillars in the ruins. you walked over to them. 

Y/n: This must be the relics

You went to grab one until a voice called.

???: Y/n!

You turned around to see Yang and Blake walking towards you.

Y/n: Oh, hey guys!

Yang: Did you get here fine? Any trouble?

Y/n: Well, the usual

You said as you glanced at your hands before looking back at the girls who were looking at the chess pieces. 

Blake: Chess pieces? 

Yang: some of them are missing. It looks like we're not the first ones here

Y/n: we better not play chess after this, I can't handle another beating by Pyrrha

Yang: *giggle* I would love to see that 

Blake: Let's just pick one and get out of here.

Yang and Blake went around looking for some while you stood on guard.

Yang: hmm

Yang then grabbed a knight and held it up high

Yang: How about a cute little pony!!

Blake smiled a little while you chuckled to yourself at Yang's child-like behavior.

Blake: sure

You all walked together.

Yang: That wasn't too hard, we just have to wait for some other people so Y/n can have a partner.

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.

Then a far-off scream was heard. 

Yang: Some girl's in trouble!

You thought for a second.

Y/n: Wait that sounded a lot like. . . Jaune?

Yang: What should we do!?

You and Blake looked up to see Jaune and Ruby flying towards you.

Ruby: Heads up!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Emerald Forest: part 2

You watched as Jaune hit Ruby mid-air and they both went flying into a tree. You grimaced at the impact.

Y/n: Ow, now that's got to hurt

Blake: did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang: I-

A growl of a Grimm drew everyone's attention to the forest. Where an Ursa busted through the trees with a ginger-haired girl on top of it. Then she disappeared and reappeared holding a rook signing I'm queen of the castle until a man who emerged from the forest where she came from, yelled out.

Man: Nora!!!

Nora: Coming Ren!

Blake: did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Yang/Y/n: I-

Another Grimm growl tore your eyes to more trees falling down. You then saw Pyrrha run out being followed by a giant Death Stalker.

Y/n: Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Ruby landed and rolled next to Yang.

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby: Yang!

as they were about to hug Nora jumped up between them.

Nora: NORA!!!!!

You all looked at the Deathstalker.

Blake: did she run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail.

Y/n: that's my sister for ya

Yang: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! *bursts into flames with red eyes*Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something  _crazy_  happens again?!

Everyone stood still after Yang's outburst, Ren then ran up to them out of breath. 

Ruby: umm, Yang *Points to the sky*

you all look up to see Weiss hanging from a claw of a Nevermore.

Weiss: How could you leave me!!!??

Ruby: I said 'Jump'

Blake: She's gonna fall

Ruby: she'll be fine

Y/n: yea, she's falling

You watched as Jaune jumped out of a tree and cathed Weiss. 

Y/n: Yep, he's an idiot

They both fell to the ground, Jaune laded on his face as Weiss landed on his back.

Weiss: *while checking nails* My hero

Jaune: My back

Behind them, Pyrrha was still running away from the deathstalker. Pyrrha got hit by the Deathstalker and landed in front of the group. 

Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

Y/n: Yeah-wait what?

Ruby: Not if I can help it! AHHHH!!!

Ruby ran off leaving the group surprised at her actions.

Yang: Ruby wait!

Ruby pulled out her scythe and tried to hit the deathstalker but the deathstalker hit her first sending her to the ground.

Ruby: d-do-don't worry, I'm t-totally fine!

The deathstalker growled, Ruby turned back at it and fired one shot that bounced off its armor. she then placed her weapon back behind her back and started to run back to the group as it chased her. Yang than ran off to help her sister. 

Yang: RUBY!!

You looked at the group

Y/n: We should help. . . right?

You looked back to see the Nevermore now flying towards Ruby. It than flapped it's wings sending its fathers shooting out. One of the fethers pinned Ruby down by her cape. A couple almost hit Yang

Y/n: YANG!!

You ran off to help them. 

Yang: Ruby! get out of there!!!!!

You ran up behind Yang and looked at Ruby struggling with her cape. 

Ruby: I'm trying!

Y/n: Ruby!

You pulled out your sword and started to run towards her, you ran in and out of the fethers. You and Yang watched in horror as the deathstalker raised its stinger to strike. 

Y/n/Yang: RUBY!

A white flash passed by you. It was Weiss forming an ice wall saving Ruby in the nick of time. You and Yang ran up as Weiss walked off. You stood back as Yang engulfed Ruby in a hug. 

Yang: So happy you're okay!

After there little sister bonding they walked up to you.

Yang: thank you for trying to save Ruby, even if you didn't have to.

y/n: It was nothing

Yang lent up and kissed you on the cheek and left you to blush a bright crimson red. 

y/n: bu-i-i-wow

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Ruby playing with her cape while you shake your head**

Jaune: Guys! That thing is circling back! What are we going to do!

Weiss: Look there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us

Ruby: she's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune: Run and Live. Now that's an idea I can get behind!

Yang: What about you Y/n, you have no partner 

Y/n: I'm fine, I'd rather live than wait for someone to show up

Pyrrha: but Y/n-

y/n: No but's, let's go!

Ruby and Jaune pick up their pieces and nodded to each other. Just then the deathstalker was breaking free of the ice.

Y/n: umm, guys! That thing is breaking free!!

Ren: It's time we left

Ruby: right, Let's go!

Ruby ran off and everyone followed. You looked up as you ran through a ruined courtyard to see the Nevermore fly above. Everyone started to take cover behind pillars. you took cover behind one and looked up at the Nevermore. It landed on the tower in front of the cliff, in your way. The Nevermore screeched.

Y/n: Okay, the run and live plan isn't going to work!

Yang: well that's great!

Than the Deathstalker bust through the trees behind the group. 

Jaune: Oh man. RUN!

As you started to run you saw Nora starting to shoot at the Nevermore. You than spotted the Deathstalker charging at her. You pulled out W/n and jumped and slashed at the Deathstalker along with Ren and Blake. As Weiss got Nora to safety you, Blake, and Ren started to run away from the Deathstalker.

Y/n: This is not how I saw my day going!!!!

Pyrrha than rolled and took a knee and started to shoot the Deathstalker. Ren followed suit. You jumped off a large rock nearby and flipped over Rens and Pyrrhas fire. The Deathstalker lunged at you all but you all ran.

You looked over to your left to see the Nevermore about to hit the bridge.

Y/n: LOOK OUT!!!!!

You grabbed Pyrrha and held her back as the Nevermore hit the bridge breaking it in two dividing the teams. On the Deathstalker side was yourself, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake. On the other side were Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Yang, and Weiss. The Deathstalker tried to grab at you with one of its claws. You pulled out W/N and popped the second blade out and started to slash at it while Ren and Pyrrha shooting at it and Blake helped with the slashing. 

Blake got hit and was sent tumbling to the ground. you flipped over a claw and rolled under another. You sensed something and ducked to find that Pyrrha almost shot you.

Y/n: hey!

Pyrrha: sorry!

While you were distracted the Deathstalker hit you with one of its claws before you could react. you went tumbling next to Pyrrha.

Y/n: Ow

You got up to see Nora slamming the deathstalker in the head with her hammer. She flipped off while she was blown back by the explosion of her hammer. She landed on the bridge but kept moving fast towards you and Blake.

Y/n: Nora! STOP!!!!!!!

Before she could she knocked you and blake off the bridge.

Blake/Y/n: AH!

Pyrrha: Y/n!!

As you were falling you saw the Nevermore take on fire. You then saw Blake throw her blade into a pillar. She then grabbed ahold of your arm and swung on the ribbon attached to the blade. You and Blake swung through pillars towards the Nevermore.

Y/n: Wo-hoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blake swung you towards the Nevermore as she retracted the ribbon to get her blade back. you unleashed both blades on W/n and spun slicing the Nevermore making it screech. Soon Blake joined you in attacking it. You and Blake soon jumped off towards the tower. Blake landed safely but You landed on a bit of crumbling rock and you slipped off the tower onto the bridge below.

Y/n: Ow!

Ruby: you alright Y/n!?

Y/n: yea, I'm just going to lay here for a minute!

You closed your eyes and tried to overcome the pain. Once you opened your eyes again you realized that the fighting was over. You stumbled over to Yang, Blake, and Weiss and fell on your face.

Y/n: *Muffled* did we do it

Yang: *giggle* Yea, we did it

Y/n: Yeah *lift fist into the air weakly*

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n swinging W/n around, Y/n then let go sending it spinning off-screen.**

Ozpin: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.

You clapped and whistled, you were so proud of your sis.

Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc!

Y/n: Wait. . . What!

You laughed, the goofball managed to get a leadership position. You cheered for your friend as the next team walked up top the stage. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

Ozpin: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose! 

Y/n: Yea, go, Ruby!!!!

After the ceremony, you met up with team RWBY and team JNPR. You embraced your sister in a hug.

Y/n: Congrats! little sis!!

Pyrrha laughed as you spun her around. Once you put her back to her feet she hit you on the shoulder playfully.

Pyrrha: Hey, you're only older by 10 minutes!

You and the rest of the group laughed. You turned to Jaune and held out your hand for him to shake.

Y/n: Team leader

Jaune smiled and shook your hand. You pulled him closer and bro-hugged him.

Y/n: Good job, man

Jaune: H-huh T-thanks

You then turned to team RWBY

Y/n: well I can see it now, you guys are going to kick some serious ass

They laughed except Weiss but she had a smile on her face.

Yang: You know it! We are going to start this year with a Yang!

Everyone shook their heads at the stupid pun.

Yang: huh. huh. What didn't you like it?

You heard someone clear there throat, you turned to see Glynda Goodwitch standing very formal in front of you.

Glynda: Mr. Nikos, Ozpin would like to see you in his office

You nodded sadly and looked back to the group. They all had a sad look on their faces.

Y/n: I wish you all luck in your future at Beacon. Pyrrha, I will tell mother and father of your achievements. They will be very proud. 

You then walked away with Glynda towards Ozpin's office. After a very awkward silence in the elevator, it finally opened to revel Ozpin sitting at his desk looking over footage from the Emerald Forest. You walked up to his desk with your head hung low.

Y/n: You asked to see me, sir?

Ozpin: I did. 

Ozpin lifted his mug and took a sip of coffee.

Ozpin: You know the rules I presume

You nodded.

Ozpin: Good. *Sip* Normally I would Expel you and send you home. . . But.

You looked up at him after he said that word.

Ozpin: This is far from normal.

He flipped the hologram so you could see it. It was of you being attacked by the Ursa, then it showed you using your wind power and earth power against the beasts. 

Ozpin: Do you know about these powers?

Y/n: *shakes head* No, sir. I just thrust out my hand it sorta-just-happened. 

Ozzpin: Hmm. Interesting *sip*

You just watched as the video repeated itself.

Y/n: Is it my semblance? Do I have two semblances? 

Ozpin: Yes it must be. . . But for the meantime Y/n, I was thinking putting you on a solo team.

After hearing this you let your mouth fall open.

Y/n: w-w-w-what b-but

Ozpin: *Chuckle* You might want to close your mouth Mr. Nikos, or the fly might get in. 

You did what the professor said.

Ozpin: Being a solo team does come with some consequences. you can enter a fighting tournament if it is a 1 v 1, other than that you can't participate. 

Y/n: I understand sir

Ozpin: Glynda will give you a list of things you'll need with all your classes. Good luck Y/n

Y/n: Thank you, sir!

Ozpin sipped his coffee and spun around in his chair to look out over beacon. you walked over to the elevator and passed Glynda who gave you a list of classes and your dorm room number etc. You entered the elevator and headed down to tell the group the good news.

**Meanwhile (No ones pov)**

Glynda walked up to Ozpin's desk.

Glynda: You didn't tell him?

Ozpin: I will. . . When the time is right

Glynda: He's just a boy

Ozpin: Hmm, and that boy is one of our only hopes at stopping what is coming

Glynda: Who's going to train him to use his powers?

Ozpin: *sips coffee* I think we need to send a message to the only one who can.


	6. Port's Class

You walked out your dorm room dressed in your uniform ready for professor Port's class. Your dorm room was right next to team RWBY's which was next to team JNPR's dorm. You walked down the hall and stopped at the sound of a construction site coming from RWBY's room. You leaned your head closer to the door to hear better. 

Ruby: (through the door) Objective, complete!

You wanted to know what they were up to so you knocked on their door. It soon opened and you where met by the sight of Yang's face.

Yang: Oh, hey Y/n!

Y/n: Hey, Yang! What are you guys up to in there?

Ruby: Oh, let him come in and see our masterpiece!

Yang: Come on in Y/n

Yang stepped aside and you walked into team RWBY's room to see their beds were put in a bunk bed position. The left one was tied to some rope that was attached to the roof, the right one was pilled up on books. 

Y/n: Umm. . . don't you guys think this is a little unsafe?

Weiss: That's what I said!

Ruby: Psft please, it's incredibly safe 

Y/m: Okayyyyy

Ruby: Now! Our second order of business iiiiiiiissssssss!!!. . . Classes *sigh*

Ruby jumped down her bed and looked through her notebook.

Ruby: Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-

Weiss: Wait! what! did you say 9 o'clock!

Ruby: ummm?

Weiss: It's 8:55, you dunce!

Weiss sprinted out the room. You and the rest of team RWBy peeked your head out of the room the same as team JNPR. 

Ruby: uh, t-to class!

Team RWBY ran out the room following Weiss. You looked at team JNPR.

Y/n: see you in class!

You soon followed team RWBY. 

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n slipping on a banana peel**

Port: Monsters!  _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as  **prey**! Ha-ha! 

You sigh at the professor's lame joke. No one in the whole room laughed at his joke, you could swear you heard a cricket in the room. 

Port: Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely  _teeming_  with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses *Winks at Yang*

You groaned and felt anger course through you. You looked over at yang to see her visibly unconformably with the situation. 

Port: Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the  _very world_! 

You decided to play along with Port

Y/n: ( _raises fist_ ) Ayyyy-yep! *stands up*

Everyone in the room looked at you. You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment and you sat back down. 

Port:  That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy...

You zoned out of Ports story and started to think about your powers. 

Y/n (in head): Why me? 

You looked down at your hands and wondered what else you could do, and if you should tell anyone about them. Ozpin already knows about them, but should your friends. Will they turn their back on you for being. . . weird. What about Pyrrha, she was always there for you when you needed her the most. But after what you know now, will this change?

Port: stay  _vigilant_! Class dismissed! 

You snapped out your daydream to realize you didn't pay attention all class, Weiss was in the center of the room panting with her weapon in her hand. Weiss walked off angrily.

Jaune: Sheesh, what's with her?

Jaune asked next to you, you just replied with a shrug. 


	7. The Bully

Buzz! Glynda Goodwitch stopped the match before Cardin could smash his mace down onto Jaune. 

Glynda: Cardin, that's enough! Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match.

You looked over at Pyrrha who looked sad and worried at Jaune. You thought about what this could mean but shook off the thought.

Y/n (In head): Nah, she doesn't like him. . . impossible 

Glynda: Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?

Cardin walked off the stage.

Glynda: Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!

Yang started to punch the air out of excitement. Weiss smiled, Ruby squirmed in her seat too excited about the news. You smiled at team RWBY's actions.

Glynda: It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!

That's when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n throwing a pie at Nora who just consumed it all

You were sitting next to yang at the lunch table surrounded by both team RWBY and team JNPR. Blake was reading a book, Yang was listening to a story Nora was about to tell. Ruby was just eating, Weiss was nail filing her nails not caring about anything. Pyrrha was casual listening to Nora and Jaune was playing with his food.

Nora: *Intense music* So, there we were, in the middle of the night

Ren: It was day

Nora: we were sounded by Ursai-

You and Yang had your elbows on the table listening carefully with smiles on your faces.

Ren: They where Beowolves

Nora: *Jumps up and slams the table* DOZENS OF THEM!!!!

You and Yang jumped.

Ren: Two of 'em

Nora: But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!

Nora sat herself down again with a smile.

Ren: *sigh* She's has been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now.

Pyrrha: Jaune, are you okay?

You looked over at Pyrrha and Jaune who was clearly upset about something.

Jaune: Huh? Oh, yeah why?

Ruby: It's just that you seem a little. . . not okay

Silence filled the table as all the table minus Weiss and Blake were looking at Jaune.

Jaune: Wh, guys, I'm fine. . . seriously, look! 

He held his thumb up and forced smiled even a laugh that was totally fake. Soon everyone's attention was drawn to the team CRDL making funny of a bunny faunus.

Y/n: I hate those guys 

Pyrrha: Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school 

Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah. . . He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical Jokes

You shake your head

Ruby: he's a bully

Y/n: A bad one to

Jaune: Oh please. . . Name one time he's "bullied" me?

Jaune nervously laughed.

Y/n: Okay let's see 

You pull out a notebook called Jaune's bullied experience. You flipped through a couple pages.

Y/n: Ah, There was that one time where he knocked a stack of books out your hands

Blake: Those poor books

Jaune: Just a little inside joke

Y/n: *Licks finger and flipped through more pages* Umm, how about that time where he activated your shield just as you were walking through a doorway getting you stuck. You were there for an hour!

Jaune: *shrug* Accident

Y/n: *Sigh* Okay, you asked for it. *Flips more pages* that one time where he shoved you in a rocket locker and sent you off out of the school inside of it!

Silence

Jaune: I didn't land far from the school!

You sighed and threw the notebook over your shoulder into a trash can.

Pyrrha: Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.

Nora: OOH! 

Nora jumps up from her seat with an evil smirk on her face

Nora: We'll break his legs!

You turned to yang

Y/n: Is it bad if I agree with her?

Yang: *Places hand on your shoulder* It's scary

You nod in agreement

Jaune: Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone. 

??: Ow! that hurts!

You looked over at Cardin pulling on the bunny Faunus's ear.

Bunny faunus: Please stop

Cardin: I told you it was real

Russell: What a freak!

You clenched your fist in anger. You stood up and went to walk over there, but before you could Pyrrha grabbed your arm.

Pyrrha: no Y/n, you will only make it worse

You frowned and pulled your arm away.

Y/n: If no one will stop it, then it will get worse!

Yang: y/n, as much as I would love to see you kick the crap out of CRDL I would also love to see you attend Beacon. 

Weiss: Aren't you on like a watch list or something?

Yang: Y/n, you can't get kicked out because people like Cardin

You sighed and walked back to your seat. You watched as the bunny faunus left leaving the laughing team CRDL.

Pyrrha: I can't stand people like him

Blake: He's not the only one

Yang: It must be hard to be a faunus

Y/n: Poor things

You sighed and went back to your food.


	8. Untamed Power

You watched as Prof. Oobleck raced around the room drinking Coffee and explaining the Faunus war. You could bearly keep up with his quick motions, you ended up feeling dizzy. 

Y/n: *Mutters* Can't he slow down

Pyrrha: *hits you* Shh

Oobleck: Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?

Some Faunus students raised their hands including the bunny faunus from the other day. 

Oobleck: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!

You tuned him out once more and began writing stuff down in your notebook. You didn't start to pay attention until your heard Oobleck call on Jaune.

Oobleck: Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?

You could tell Jaune had no clue in what the answer is.

Jaune: Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus...

He looked toward you and Pyrrha. you glanced at Pyrrha to see her trying to give him hints by pointing to her eyes. 

Jaune: ...had over that guy's stuff...

Pyrrha then put her hands in an o shape and placed them over her eyes.

Y/n: *Whisper* Wait, he would think that you mean-

Jaune: Binoculars! 

All the students in the room laughed. Pyrrha facepalmed

Y/n: told you so

Oobleck: Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

You looked over at Cardin to see he was laid back not given any care in the world. 

Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier. 

Pyrrha: You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?

Cardin: What? You got a problem?

Y/n: You will if you talk to my sister like that again!

Pyrrha placed her hand on your arm to stop you from doing anything.

Cardin: what are you going to do? your nothing and you will always be nothing!

You growled

Oobleck: Enough!

You frowned and looked back to the front of the room. 

Pyrrha: I have the answer

Oobleck: Miss Nikos?

Pyrrha: It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. 

You could hear Cardin growl

Blake: General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.

Blake turned to Cardin

Blake: Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure.

You laughed and watched as Cardin got to his feet in anger.

Oobleck: Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat

Jaune snickered making Oobleck zoom to his desk.

Oobleck: You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now moving on!

Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n drinking out of Oobleck's mug and going crazy all over the screen. 

You walked into a training room hoping to improve your skills. You found Yang training against hologram soldiers, she was doing really well. You watched in amazement as she dispatched 5 foes in one twirl kick. After a couple of punches and kicks, all the enemies were destroyed. You approached the panting Yang with a smile on your face.

Y/n: Now that, was awesome

Yang turned around to face you

Yang: H-how long where you watching?

Y/n: Long enough. You got some mad skills

Yang turned her face away from you trying to hide the blush on her face.

Yang: t-thanks Y/n. Why are you here?

Y/n: I decided to train for the tournament. You?

Yang: Same reason. I'll leave you to train

Yang went to leave

y/n: Can you give me pointers?

Yang willed around to face you.

Yang: What?

Y/n: I-I mean i-i-if you want to

Yang smiled as you blushed

Yang: Sure. Let's see what you got 

Yang went over to the controls and typed in a couple commands. Then the giant screen counted down. 

Computer voice (Sheila): Training mission starts in. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1 GO!

You pulled out W/n as 10 enemy holograms appeared out of nowhere and charged at you. The holograms all had a standard sword. As they got closer you jumped in the air and backflipped over them. They turned around and started to swing at you. You blocked their attacks easily, in any openings, you struck picking them off one by one. Soon they surrounded you with their weapons ready. At the same time, they began to attack, you held off most of the attacks but one slash hit you depleting your aura. You were pissed and activated your second blade and spun in a circle killing them all. Yang smiled and pressed another button. 

Shelia: 100 more opponents have been added

Y/n: What!?

The 100 enemy started to appear all around the training field.

Y/n: Do you want me to lose?

Yang: Just try your best!

With a sigh, you prepared yourself for battle. They all charged at you full force. You closed your eyes and focused. You heard them getting closer, in your head you heard a distant voice call out.

Voice in your head: Let the energy flow through you

You felt the energy in you, the same feeling you had in the Emerald Forest. You snapped your eyes open to see the holograms jumping into the air to strike down on you. You raised your fist and slammed it down hard into the ground. It sent a large shockwave out around you nocking all the holograms out of the arena killing them all. 

You felt weak after that fell to the floor. Yang rushed over to you and placed your head in her lap.

Yang: y/n, are you okay!?

Y/n: I-I'm fine

Yang pulled out her scroll and dialed up someone

Yang: Ruby! I'm in the training room, I'm with Y/n. He did this thing, I need you and the team over here I think he may be hurt!. ... Okay, hurry!

Yang put her scroll away and held your face in her hands.

Yang: Hang in there Y/n, help is on the way.

The last thing you saw was Yang's face before you lost consciousness.


	9. The Hospital Ward

You were surrounded by fog, you looked around confused.

Y/n: Hello! Anyone there!!!

You started to walk trying to find a way out

Y/n: Where am I?

After a couple more steps you heard a voice echo

Female voice: You have only begun to learn your powers

y/n: What? Who are you!

Female voice: Remember to follow your heart Y/n

Y/n: what are you talking about!!!

 Female voice: Keep them safe

Y/n: Them?! Who's them!!!!??? 

No answer

Y/n: HELLO!

You felt yourself get pulled out that world and open your eyes groggily to a white room. Your head was spinning a thousand miles an hour. You looked around to see that you were in a hospital room but with many beds across and beside you all dived by a curtain. 

Y/n: where am I?

???: The hospital ward

You looked over to the voice to find Ozpin standing there with his cane and a coffee mug. 

Y/n: Professor?

Ozpin walked over to your bedside table where cards, gifts, and even flowers were placed.

Ozpin: It seems your friends have visited. I know Miss Long has spent most her days and nights beside you. Only leaving your side when it's time for class.

you were shocked Yang would do that.

Y/n: Wait. . . days and nights? How long was I out? 

Ozpin: *Sip* About 2 days. you used a lot of energy in your little training season with Miss Long

Y/n: I-I don't know what happened. I felt energy and I slammed my fist into the ground and-

Ozpin: it must be very confusing

Y/n: What is wrong with me?

Ozpin: there is nothing wrong with you young Nikos. You just have a very rare power no one else has. This does not make you wrong. *Sip* I would suggest not trying to use your power anymore until I can get you a proper teacher to train you in how to control and harness this power.

Y/n: Thank you, professor

Ozpin: *smile* Your most welcome Y/n

Ozpin looked at your side table again and picked something out from the pile of gifts and treats. 

Ozpin: Ah

You looked at what Ozpin had in his hands, a burnt cookie. You came to the conclusion that this was a failed attempt at a cookie by Ruby.

Ozpin: A very burnt cookie

Ozpin took a bite out of it

Ozpin: Hmm, not bad

Ozpin then left you alone in the hospital bed. You looked over at all the gifts your friends have given you. You noticed a vase of F/F (Favorite Flowers) with a note on the side. You picked the note up and read it to yourself.

_Y/n I hope these are the right flowers, Pyrrha didn't really know either. I hope you get better soon - Yang_

You chuckled to yourself. You looked out a window next to your bed that looked over the courtyard of Beacon.

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n reaching for Ozpin's coffee mug but before he reached it Ozpin's cane hit his hand**

You were playing a game on your scroll and eating some of Ren's cookies. Then suddenly arms wrapped around you and squeezed you to death.

Y/n: Ah-can't breath

Pyrrha: sorry!

Pyrrha let you go and stood back. You looked at the gang all here smiling at you.

Y/n: Hey guys

Yang: How you feeling?

Y/n: Good, I feel fine

Ruby: That's great, I was wondering what yang would do if you-OW!

Yang kicked Ruby in the shin. You looked at them confused.

Nora: Show me your cool powers!!!!

Nora jumped up on the bed and got really close to your face.

Ren: Nora, not now

Nore: *Sigh* Fine

Nora got off the bed.

Blake: I got all the notes from the classes you missed

Y/n: Thanks Blake

Weiss: Do you know what happened?

Y/n: Your guess is as good as mine. I just. . . blacked out

Yang: I'm sorry, I should not have put 100 enemy holograms on the training field

Y/n: It's not your fault

Yang: Yes it is, if it wasn't for me you would be walking around and attending classes

Y/n: I would have done the same thing anyway. You can't blame yourself for my stupid reckless actions. 

Yang just smiled sadly at you

Y/n: so any news?

Ruby: there is a field trip in a couple days!

Y/n: cool, I'll make sure I'm better for that. no way I am missing anything on that trip.

Pyrrha: I just want to make sure your okay before you run off and get yourself into more trouble

Y/n: Me, trouble, please

Pyrrha gave you *I'm serious look*

Y/n: *Sigh* Fine. Hey, where's Jaune?

You looked around and couldn't find the blond boy anywhere. You saw Pyrrha visibly tense at the subject.

Ren: He's been hanging out with Cardin a lot more lately

Y/n: Hmm

Weiss: well if you don't mind Y/n I have a real hard test coming up and I'd like to study.

Y/n: Yea no problem. Actually, you can all go do whatever. I'll be here for another hour or two waiting for the nurse to check me up. 

Pyrrha: Are you sure?

Y/n: *Nods* I'm sure

After the group said their goodbyes they all left except for one. 

Yang

Y/n: I thought I said it was okay to go

Yang: I know

Yang stood still 

Y/n: *Sigh* your not going to leave are you?

Yang: Nope

You and Yang laughed, she then sat next to your bed. 

Yang: So, are you really okay?

Y/n: yes, I'm fine 

Yang: How about mentally?

You sighed

Y/n: You are a hand full Yang Xiao Long 

Yang: I know. So answer the question

Y/n: Not really

Yang: what do you mean?

Y/n: All my life, I lived in the shadow of my sister. she was always the perfect child, the superstar of the family. Everything I did she did better. Don't get me wrong I love her to death but. . . Anything I do it never compers to my sister. Now with this new found power, I-I'm scared that this will be the final push that my parents need to kick me out the family completely

Yang grabbed your hand surprising you. You hid your face to hide the blush appearing on your face

Yang: Don't be silly, Pyrrha doesn't seem like the person to shun you. And these powers, they are what make you special. You have a lot of people who care about you all around you, no matter what you are.

Y/n: Thank you, Yang, it means a lot

Yang: Hey it's what I do. Now let's see if you can beat my high score in ninja fighter

You laughed 

Y/n: your on

You pulled out your scroll and started to play with Yang. She kicked your ass but, this has been the calmest you've been for a long time. 


	10. Forest of Forever Fall

You were cleared for active duty by the nurse, and after some begging, to Goodwitch you were allowed to go on the field trip. That led to you standing in the forest of Forever Fall next to team RWBY. You were walking through the red trees in awe at its beauty.

Glynda: Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. *Looks at you*

Glynda stopped making everyone stop also.

Glynda: Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap *Holds up jar*. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!

You looked at team RWBY

Y/n: can I tag along with you guys, since you know. . . I got no teammates

Yang: Sure, that will be great!

Weiss: really-OW!

Yang hit Weiss in the shoulder

Weiss: I mean. . . yeah 

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Y/n playing leapfrog with chibi Nora**

You looked at the jar you collected.

Y/n: These things are sweet 

Nora: your telling me

You looked over at Nora who had the syrup all around her mouth. You chuckled and shook your head. you turned to yang who just finished up collecting her jar. 

Y/n: So, Yang 

Yang turned to you after placing the jar safely in a pouch.

Yang: What's up Y/n

You looked at her beautiful yellow hair and purple eyes felt your self-freeze

Y/n: I was just. . . umm. 

Yang: Is everything alright Y/n?

Y/n: Yeah, I-i mean you know

y/n (In head): What the hell am I doing!?

Blake: what's wrong with y/n?

Yang shrugged

Y/n: Nothing is wrong with me, I was just wondering what. . . the time is

Yang: Oh, well it's-

A loud roar intrupted yang 

Ruby: Did you guys hear that

Soon members of team CRDL started to run by

Russel: URSA! URSA!

He ran right into Yang who just grabbed him by the collar 

Yang: What? Where?

Russel: *points behind him* Back there! It's got, Cardin!

Y/n: I say let him get eaten

Pyrrha dropped her jar

Pyrrha: Jaune!

You dropped your head in frustration

Y/n: *Sigh* Why can't I get a break!

Ruby: Yang! You and Blake, go get professor Goodwitch 

Russel ran off. Yang and Blake ran off to find Goodwitch

Pyrrha: You two, go with them! there could be more!

Nora and Ren nodded and followed Yang and Blake. You, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha pulled out your weapons ready for a fight. You ran off towards the noise trying to find Jaune and the Ursa. You soon stumbled upon an Ultra Ursa looming over Cardin. The Ursa swung its claw down at Cardin but was stopped by Jaune's shield. You and Weiss readied your weapon 

Pyrrha: wait

Jaune pushed the Ursa paw off his shield and slashed at it with his sword. The Ursa smashed it's paw down at Jaune who dived out the way in time. It went for a swing with the same paw, Jaune jumped over it and landed safely back on the ground. Jaune then got hit by its other paw knocking him back. 

Y/n: we should really help

Pyrrha: No, he needs to do this by himself

Jaune ran at the Ursa and jumped to attack it but the Ursa hit him out the air. Jaune went flying across the ground. But he got right back up. Then they both charged at each other. The Ursa swung his claw and Jaune swung his sword. everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Y/n: *Really slow* S-L-O-W  M-O-T-I-O-N 

You saw out the corner of your eye Pyrrha using her semblance to move Jaune's shield up a bit to block the Ursa swing. Jaune then swung his own sword cutting the Ursa's head right off.

Y/n: Pyrrha?

Ruby: uh, what?

Weiss: How did you-

Pyrrha: well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Y/n has his sixth sense and whatever else, my semblance is polarity.

Ruby: (quietly) Ah, you can control poles 

Y/n: That's what I thought!

Weiss: No, you dunces! It means she has control over magnetism.

Ruby: (quietly) Magnets are cool, too

Pyrrha turned to leave

Weiss: wait, where are you going?

Ruby: yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!

Pyrrha: we could, or, perhaps, we could keep it our little secret.

Pyrrha walked off. 

Y/n: well it looks my work here is done

Weiss: What work! You didn't do anything!

Y/n: Or did I . . . 

You slowly walked backward away from Ruby and Weiss. weiss had a very pissed off look on her face and Ruby was trying hard not to laugh. 

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Y/n flipping pancakes and it landing on a pissed off Weiss's head.**

You munched on the pancake you where just eating as you opened the roof door and looked out at Pyrrha and Jaune who were talking about who knows what.

Y/n: Hey, are you two coming to eat pancakes or what?!

Pyrrha: Yes Y/n, we're coming

Y/n: You better hurry, we can't hold Nora off any longer

Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled

Jaune: We'll be right down

Y/n: okay

You went back inside but stayed outside the door.

Y/n (in head): Pyrrha better know what she's doing, love is a tricky thing

And with that, you went back to the kitchen to eat more pancakes

 


	11. Vale

You were currently down in the city of Vale walking with team RWBY. You were asked by Yang if you wanted to go check out the vytal festival. Vale was covered in decorations for the festival, and old man shopkeeper was putting up a sign saying 'Welcome to Vale'. 

Weiss: The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely  _wonderful_! 

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss  

Y/n: Yeah, I have to agree with Ruby. It's kinda freaking me out

Weiss: How could you  _not_  smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply  **breathtaking**! 

You started to walk again down the multi-colored streets. 

Yang: *Sigh* You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.

Y/n: I think it's a Schnee thing 

Weiss: Quiet the both of you 

You rolled your eyes

Yang:  Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?

You looked out over the shipyard

Ruby: *pinching nose*  Ugh, they smell like fish!

Weiss: I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a  _representative_  of Beacon, I feel as though it is my  _solemn_  duty to welcome them to this  _fine_  kingdom! 

You all started to walk again 

Y/n: your spying on them aren't you

Blake: She wants an upper hand in the tournament

Weiss turned on her heels

Weiss: AH! You can't prove that!

Ruby: Whoa!

You looked at Ruby, staring off down the street. You followed her eyes to find a dust shop broken into with police tape around the shop and detectives around the scene.  

Y/n: we can't have a normal day can we

Yang: nope

The group walked up to the scene.

Ruby: what happened here? 

Detective 1:  Robbery. *starts to walk over to his partner* Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.

Yang: *sighs sadly* That's terrible

Detective 2: They left all the money again.

Ruby: huh

Detective 1: Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?

Detective 2: I don't know, an army?

Detective 1: You thinking the White Fang?

Detective 2: Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.

Weiss: Hmph! The White Fang  

Weiss crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air

Weiss: What an awful bunch of degenerates!

Blake: What's your problem?

Y/n: *mutters* Oh boy, here we go

Weiss: My problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Blake: The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths *Crosses arms*. They're a collection of misguided Faunus.

Weiss: Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!

Blake: So then they're  _ **very**_  misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale! 

Ruby: hmm. . . Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him.

Weiss: That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

Y/n: That's not true

???: Hey! Stop that Faunus!

Y/n: *Sigh* I really hate my big mouth sometimes

The group ran to the railing that overlooked the docks. You spotted a monkey Faunus running away from ship guards. He jumped up on the rail of the boat. 

Monkey Faunus: Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!

The monkey Faunus jumped off the boat 

Sailor 1: You no-good stow away

The Monkey faunus hung from a street lamp by his tail while peeling a banana. 

Monkey faunus: Hey! A  _no-good_  stowaway would've been caught! I'm a  _great_  stowaway 

You watched as the detective from earlier threw a rock at the monkey faunus. The faunus dodged the rock and looked at the detective. 

Detective 1: Hey! Get down from there this instant!

The monkey faunus threw the banana peel at his face. The Detective growled as the faunus swung up on top of the lamp and laughed. The faunus jumped off the lamp and did a roll. 

Y/n: I got to say, he's got some moves

The monkey faunus started to run away from the detectives. He was coming right at you, you stood aside and watched as he passed you. you even saw him wink at Blake. Once the monkey faunus ran around the corner followed by the detectives you turned to the group. 

Yang: Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes...

Weiss: *Holds up finger* Quick! We have to observe him!

Y/n: I knew it! 

You all ran after the Faunus and the detectives. Weiss ran around a corner and bumped into something and fell to the ground. You and the rest of the group rounded the corner and looked at Weiss on the ground. The Faunus jumped up on top of the building to get away from the detectives.

Weiss: No! He got away!

Yang: Umm. . . Weiss *Points bellow Weiss*

Y/n: Care to introduce us?

Weiss looked bellow here to see a smiling ginger haired girl.

Weiss: Euh!

Weiss jumped up off the ginger haired girl.

Ginger haired girl: *Wave* Salutations!!!

Ruby: Um. . . hello?

Yang: Are you. . . okay?

Ginger haired girl: I'm  **wonderful**! Thank you for asking. 

Everyone looked at each other confused.

Y/n: Do you. . . Wanna get up?

Ginger haired girl: Yes 

The girl did a flip to her feet making the group take a step back.

Penny: My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Ruby: Hi Penny. I'm Ruby.

Weiss: I'm Weiss

Blake: Blake

Y/n: Y/n

Yang: Are you sure you didn't hit your head?

You lightly hit her side

Yang: Oh, I'm Yang

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: You already said that 

Pause 

Penny: So I did!

Weiss: Well, sorry for running into you!

The group all turn to leave

Ruby: Take care, Friend!

After a little while down the street, you started talking

Y/n: That was. . . something 

Yang: She was weird

Weiss: Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?

You looked in front of you to see Penny standing there

Penny: What did you call me?

Weiss was looking behind us then to Penny really fast confused on how she got in front of them so fast. 

Yang: Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!

Y/n: yea, like that, makes it better

Yang gently hit you 

Penny: No, not you *walks over to Ruby* you!

Ruby: Me?! I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh... 

Penny: You called me 'friend'! Am I  _really_  your  **friend**?

Ruby: Ummm

Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder at the group. You were all trying to tell Ruby to say no. 

Ruby: Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?

You and the group all froze and fell on the floor out of shock. 

Penny: *laugh* Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!

 You helped Yang off the floor and dusted yourself off.

Ruby: *groaning and leaning over to Weiss* Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?

Weiss: No - she seems far more coordinated 

Yang: So... what are you doing in Vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament.

Y/n: Your fighting in the tournament!

Penny: *Salute* I'm combat ready 

Y/n: Weiss, another person you can creepily stalk. 

Weiss: First, rude. Second, you don't exactly look the part

Blake: says the girl wearing a dress

You nodded and agreed with Blake.

Weiss: *Crosses arms* It's a "combat skirt"!

Ruby then zoomed in next to her in the same pose.

Ruby: Yeah!

Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it  

Weiss: wait a minute

Weiss grabbed Penny's shoulders

Weiss: If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?  

Penny: The who?

Weiss: *holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question _*_  The filthy Faunus from the boat! 

Y/n: Wait, how did you draw that?!?

Weiss: *Glares at you* Don't ask stupid questions Y/n!

Blake: Why do you keep saying that?!

You all turn to Blake

Weiss: Huh?

Blake: Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. *Weiss started to motion to objects around them* Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?

Blake: STOP IT!

Weiss: Stop what!? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!

You backed up a bit

Y/n: *Mutters to yourself* Oh, no

Blake: *Growls* You ignorant little  _brat_! 

You watched Blake leave with a shocked expression

Weiss: How dare you talk to me like that!  _I_  am your teammate! *Weiss walked off after Blake*

Blake: *Stops*  _You_  are a judgmental little girl 

 Weiss: What in the world makes you say that?

 Blake: The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!

Yang slides over to you and Ruby

Yang: Um, I think we should probably go...

Penny: Where are we going?

You looked at Penny than to Blake and Weiss still in the middle of a shouting match.

**Timeskip**

It was night back at Beacon and you were standing next to Yang and Ruby in their dorm looking at the fight still happening in front of them.

Weiss: I don't understand  _why_  this is causing such a problem!

Blake: That  _is_  the problem!

Weiss: You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!

Blake: There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like  _ **you**_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! 

Weiss: People like  _me_? 

Blake: You're discriminatory!

Weiss: I'm a victim

silence filled the air, you could feel the tension rise 

Weiss: *Walks over to the window* You want to know  _why_  I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in  _actual_  bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. 

Weiss hits her fist on the bookshelf. Ruby walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby: Weiss, I-

Weiss: NO! *Shrugs Ruby off and turns to Blake*  You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!

Blake: Well maybe  **we**  were just tired of being pushed around! 

Silence filled the air again as the realization set into everyone. Blake is. . . a Faunus?

Y/n: B-Blake?

Blake: I... I...

Blake rushed out the door. You and Ruby ran to the door.

Ruby: Wait, come back!

Y/n: Stay here, I'll go find her!

Yang: It's the middle of the night

Y/n: I'll be fine, you guys get some sleep. It's been a long day

With that, you left to go find Blake wherever she may be. You searched all night to find no trace of Blake anywhere.


	12. Shipyard battle

Y/n: Blake!!

Ruby: Blake!!

You and team RWBY where out searching for their lost teammate. 

Yang: Blake!!

You looked at Weiss not doing anything to help with the situation.

Y/n: You're not helping, Ice Princess!

Weiss: Oh! You know what might be able to help? The Police!

You rolled your eyes at Weiss 

Ruby: *Crosses arms in frustration* Ugh,  _Weiss_... 

Weiss: It was just an idea!  

Ruby: Yeah, a  _bad_  one.

They started to walk again

Yang: Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions.

Weiss: Ithink that when we hear it, you'll all realize  _I_  was right! 

Penny: And I think Weiss' hair looks  _wonderful_  today! 

You all turned around shocked at the sudden voice behind them. There stood a smiling Penny

Ruby: Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?

Penny: *Waves* Hey guys! What are you up to?

Ruby: Uhh...

Y/n: we're looking for our friend, Blake. Well, at least some of us are *Glares at Weiss*

Weiss: I'm out here aren't I

Penny: Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!

The whole group blinked in surprise 

Ruby: Wait, how did you know that?

Penny: Uhh, the cat ears? *Points to the top of her head*

Yang: *Softly chuckles* What cat ears? She wears a... bo _ooohhh_... 

A tumbleweed blew past your group as silence washed over the group at the realization

Ruby: *Whisper* She does like tuna a lot...

Penny: so, where is she?

Ruby: We don't know. She's been missing since Friday.

Penny gasped and ran up to Ruby grabbing her by the shoulders.

Penny: That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!

You gave a nod to Weiss and Yang and you all sneaked off before Ruby or Penny noticed you were gone. 

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Y/n throwing fish into the air which was caught by Blake**

You, Yang, and Weiss walked out a bookshop.

Yang: well, thanks anyways

Y/n: *checking off a list* Bookshop number 47 complete

Yang: *sigh* This is hopeless

You and Yang looked at Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly  

Yang:  You really don't care if we find her, do you?

Weiss: Don't be stupid; of  _course_  I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. *She started to walk away* The innocent never run, Yang 

Y/n: *Sigh* Shell come around. . . eventually 

Yang: I'm worried how our team is going to suffer till then. 

You gave Yang a reassuring smile

Y/n: You guys are all strong, you will get through this. I know it

Yang: *Smiles at you* Thanks, Y/n

Y/n: No problem. *Looks over at Weiss still walking down the street* We should catch up to her before we lose her too

Yang chuckled and you both ran up to Weiss and continued your search. After a couple more bookshops Weiss stopped and looked at you and Yang.

Weiss: So, when are you two going on a date?

You froze and blushed at the thought.

Y/n: W-what?

Yang: w-Weiss, what are y-you talking about?

Weiss: Oh, come on. You two obviously like each other!

You looked at yang and blushed.

Y/n: Weiss-

Weiss: don't give me that Y/n, do you like Yang?

You looked at Weiss then to Yang who looked at you wondering what you would say. 

Y/n: I-

You looked into her bright Lilac eyes.

Y/n: ye-

BOOM!

Your eyes all snapped to a large cloud of smoke coming from the docks.

Yang: You don't think-

Y/n: Blake

You, Yang, and Weiss ran to the docks. You occasionally looked over at Yang.

Y/n (In head): Does she really like me?

You couldn't think for long as you came across a battleground. You noticed multiple dead or unconsciouses white fang soldiers on the ground. You spotted Penny with flying sword all around her taking care of the White Fang members. You then spotted a ginger-haired man in a bowler hat. You recognized him from the news.

Y/n (In head): He must be the one controlling this

You looked to Yang and Weiss

Y/n: find the others!

Yang: But what about you!?

You pulled out W/n and took a deep breath

Y/n: I have a meeting to get to!

You ran off before the others could say anything. As you ran you saw Penny take down two bullheads with an energy blast. 

Y/n (In head): What the-

You reached Roman's position and got ready for a fight. He looked towards you with a smirk.

Roman: Come to fight me, kid!

He twirled his cane around.

Y/n: You're under arrest!

Roman: *Laugh* whatever you say, Kid!

Roman then pointed the end of his cane at you and shot a fire dust bullet. you rolled out the way of the explosion. You looked at Roman and activated your second blade on W/n and charged at him. Roman fired two more shots, you dodged all of them with ease. You downward slashed Roman who blocked with his cane. The two of you started to trade blows with each other.  You slashed with one blade. Roman took a step back as he blocked Your attacks. You slashed with the second blade. Roman blocked all of your attacks. You went for a jab with one end of W/n but Roman dodged and hit you with the back of his hand. You twirled around and kicked him in the chest. He retaliated with a large backswing with his cane making you stumble back when you blocked it. He then went for a low slash making you step back to avoid getting hit. He then jumped into the air and came down with a very powerful downward strike. You held W/n out and blocked the attack resulting in a blade lock between you and Roman. 

Roman: You are really getting on my nerves!

You fought the strength he is applying to his cane. 

Roman: You can't win!

You grimaced at the pain of holding back Roman's cane. An idea then came to your head. You looked over at a nearby shipping crate and focused. You held out one hand and thought what you wanted to happen. You then used all your strength to pulled the shipping crate towards you with tremendous force. Roman looked at the fast approaching shipping crate with shock. Roman backed off to get out the path of the shipping crate. You rolled backward to do the same thing as roman. You felt exhausted by the use of your power that you couldn't run after Roman who got onto a Bullhead and flew off. You sheathed W/n and fell to your knees. 

Y/n: *Pant* dammit

You looked next to you to see Penny still smiling.

Penny: you did excellent work Y/n!

Y/n: Y-yea *Pant* Thanks

Yang ran up to you.

Yang: Y/n! Are you okay!

You nodded as you were helped up to your feet by Yang. 

Y/n: I'm fine, just a little tired

Yang walked over to where the police where with Blake, Ruby, and that monkey faunus. Weiss joined you and Yang. As you got closer Ruby noticed your group and jumped up.

Ruby:  (really fast) Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute...

Weiss passed Ruby and walked up to Blake.

Blake: Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-

Weiss: Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? _Twelve_  hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided... 

You and everyone else looked on worried 

Weiss: I don't care.

Blake: You don't care?

Weiss: You said you're not one of them anymore, right?

Blake: No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-

Weiss: Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some... *looks at the Monkey Faunus* Someone else.

You, Yang, and Ruby all smiled at the scene in front of them. 

Blake: *Wipes tear away from her eye* Of course 

You enjoyed the sweet scene that just unfolded in front of you.

Ruby: Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!!!

you held your ears from the sudden loud noise Ruby made. Everyone then came together in a circle. 

Weiss: *Points at the monkey faunus* I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!

Ruby: Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?

You looked around and couldn't find the wired girl anywhere.

Y/n: I guess, she went home?

Everyone just shrugged

**Meanwhile**

Ozpin was looking at his pad at a live feed of the docks. He then clicked on a message symbol to reveal a message from Qrow.

_Queen has pawns.  
_ _And about the kid. . . I'll do it_

\- Qrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read this series, it was a joy to write it. I know my writing skills aren't the best but. . . whatever. Volume 2 is coming shortly so be sure to watch out for that!


End file.
